


【盾铁】punish me like you mean it (or not)

by a_gentle_night



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_gentle_night/pseuds/a_gentle_night
Summary: PWP一发完轻度捆绑，少许疼痛及连续高潮





	【盾铁】punish me like you mean it (or not)

Steve终于受不了这诡异的安静。  
他停下拳击，对空气喊出那个导致诡异的原因：  
“Tony？”  
沉默。训练室门边冒出一颗毛茸茸的头顶。  
Steve无语地盯着门口灌了口水抹了把脸，毛茸头顶的主人才又磨磨蹭蹭探出半截身子。黑背心，机油渍，手上端个马克杯，正是标配Tony.正在捣鼓宝贝玩具.Stark——除了并不兴高采烈之外。  
“你还在生气。”  
“什么？我没……”Steve听清了这句小声嘟囔，四下环顾才反应过来，“我没。这是……好久不练，不小心太起劲了。”他扶了扶被自己揍得快散架的沙包——看起来是有点吓人——很难说它跟此时此刻的Tony哪个更可怜巴巴。Steve被这个无聊的比较逗乐，他转头做了个鬼脸，换来对面另一个鬼脸。接收了安全信号的Tony一扫瑟缩地大步踱来，赤脚在胶垫上砸出轻快的声响。  
Steve才不会告诉他这种宣示对本大厦每一块地板所有权的方式有多可爱。他有别的事该问。  
“所以你觉得我在生气是因为……？”  
“因为昨天的任务我又擅自行动？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“然后咱们从晚饭吵完一架之后到现在都没说过话？”  
“嗯——哼？那难道不是因为你一吵完就把自己锁进工作间了？”  
“呃。只是把右脚推进器那个害我不得不速战速决的小毛病搞定啦。”  
Tony故意忽视Steve因为总算听到真实原因而挑得老高的眉毛（他们昨天都吵了些什么啊？），一屁股坐在备用沙包墩儿上，随手把马克杯搁在训练水壶旁。Steve的眉毛因为瞅见这个过于干净的空杯子挑得更高了：在好几次的识破之后，Tony实在没有必要继续用这种小道具把自己的忽然现身伪装成只是路过。但他的表情在戏谑和无奈之间变换几次后最终选择了苦涩。  
“啊哦，别。我可不是来讨第二轮骂的。”天才工程师的说教雷达今天也全力运作中，“我知道那不能叫做搞定。我也不乐意这茬变成以后你三五不时提起来黏我一身无谓负罪感的陈年谷子烂芝麻之一。”  
他舔了舔嘴唇，下的决心不亚于怀抱一颗核弹。  
“但你猜怎么着，Tony Stark永远不会为他不觉得自己有错的破事认错。”  
“……”  
Steve的脸色随着在胸前交叉双臂的肢体语言一并阴沉下来：“在我看来，这就是所谓的找骂。”  
“比浪费嘴皮子来点更实际的，士兵？”Tony的目光非但一秒也没有避开面前这个完美躯壳下涌动四倍危险的超级血清人类，甚至笑意更浓。跟有力到挑衅的视线相反，他自暴自弃般释放掉四肢的力气，脊背顺着沙包滑下改变成全身倚靠的姿态，仰起脖子，把这副躯体的弱点尽数暴露，仿佛连自己也成了这些注定要被摧残的造物之一。  
“惩罚我吧。”  
造物说。

沉默再度在房间里漫开。  
Steve转身走开，Tony心虚了一下。  
Steve从器材架前挑了一副拉力带折返回来，Tony把心虚换成了另一个标签的。  
士兵仿佛真的开始有条不紊地执行起那四字指令。他半跪着把Tony的双臂轻推到身后，用带子缠上那对慵懒的手腕。Tony不算安分地配合着，他在这近乎拥抱的姿势中一会儿鼻尖拱拱Steve的脖子，一会儿撅臀蹭蹭Steve正在自己背后动作的手指，还不忘发表高见：“伙计，我以为这世上胆敢在Stark家的空白支票上就填个10块钱的呆子还没出生呢。就地取材的捆绑play？65分，不能更多了。”  
Steve回以深深的一瞥，那片罕见地读不出一丝感情的婴儿蓝让Tony泛起一小片鸡皮疙瘩。他玩脱了，或者没有。但这个？  
尚能活动的指头偷偷撮了撮绷紧的聚酯纤维。这玩意在他堪比维基百科的性幻想素材库里甚至都挤不进目录，不过考虑到Steve这个乖宝宝想象力有限，Tony也就宽宏大量地奉陪了。  
所以片刻后爆发的愤怒是始料未及的。

“干你Rogers！你不能这么对我！”  
考虑到眼下的状况，Tony这句发言既无气势也不客观：先不说他才是那个正跨坐在Rogers先生大腿上，被那根饱满多汁的致命老二字面上地人身攻击的可悲家伙，愈发高兴地吞吐着性器的后穴和连绵不断的呻吟也显然有悖他的声张。可他仍然挣扎着，在每一波喘息间隙大声咒骂。  
上帝啊耶稣啊，他的屁股都快被操麻了，Steve还没让他射出来一次。  
现场早已一片狼藉。两人的衣物被随手扔在润滑液瓶子旁边，唯独那件黑背心碍于绑起的双手并不好脱，倒还好好地被穿在身上。尽管早就被汗水浸透的布料令人不适地黏在Tony身上，Steve看起来却完全不介意：他的嘴唇贴上那圈隐隐透出亮蓝的光源，再以亲吻一路向左，顺利搜寻到那颗小小凸起，隔着布料一口含住。  
Tony被乳尖传来的刺痒折磨得直哼哼，难耐地挺起胸部索求更多；当以舌面包裹的吮吸变成牙齿碾磨，痒意终于转化成快感，一波接一波冲向下身。  
是的，是的，就是这样……Tony闭上双眼，颤抖着任由呼吸加速，摆动腰肢试图让深埋在自己体内的肉棒更准确地碾向敏感点。他快到了。  
Steve的阴茎想必也被湿软肠道的收缩提醒了这点。他喘了口气，唇舌却在这节骨眼上退开了。  
“喂！”Tony猛然睁开眼，终于忍不住高声控诉这种撩完就跑的行径，却只换来Steve对他另一边乳头的如法炮制。  
Tony的阴茎早就硬得发痛，前液从冠状沟断断续续地溢出，将龟头到茎身甚至囊袋都尽数打湿，再顺着会阴滴落到地板——或另一根正在自己后穴进进出出的阴茎上，积累出过多的润滑。然而Steve忙着把Tony的屁股更紧密地按向自己的双手丝毫没有要照顾这边的意思，只让这根湿漉漉的小可怜无助地晃荡在自己时而紧绷的腹肌上，随着抽插的节奏拍打出不亚于身下的黏腻水声。“该死的完美腹肌，”Tony被顶得气喘连连，满脑子只剩一个念头，“给我一个高潮，我能把它射得一塌糊涂。”  
好吧，事实上他很怀疑自己还有没有这个机会。  
Tony拒绝承认这一切都是他咎由自取，至少，至少有一半以上不是。无论如何，现在他又能怎样？  
被反绑的双手无法制造支点，整个人不得不依赖Steve在自己腰臀间游走揉捏的手掌才将将维持平衡；唯一还算拥有自由的双腿更无用武之地——除了随着兴奋把对方的腰环得更紧，好让那根阴茎嵌得深一点，再深一点。根本是在帮倒忙。  
同时来自面前恶人和自己欲望的背叛忽地点燃了Tony大脑某个专营蛮不讲理的区域。怒气使他稍稍清醒，并开始胡乱挣动，罔顾这么做只会徒然加重内壁正遭受的折磨，一心只想从身不由己的快感中逃生。Steve困惑于这突然发难，他试着吻开Tony抿得过紧的嘴唇，却被狠狠一口咬上鼻尖，不得不吃痛地退开。  
“别闹。”  
怀里的野兽应声安分下来。  
“以防你没注意到，我的好队长，您可算吱声了。”  
安分的假象转瞬即逝。Tony挣扎得更加咬牙切齿，混乱中连脚跟也给对方的腰椎来了一记。  
Steve皱了皱眉，非常干脆地放弃了安抚，转而一把将这恼人的生物推得仰躺在地，俯下身将滑出肉穴的阴茎再度捅进去。  
那双被捆成多余挂件的手总算为Tony派上一点用场：它们为他缓冲掉背部着地的钝痛，又垫高了后腰好让对方进入得更深。抽插渐渐加重成又快又狠的撞击，潮湿的水声叠加变了调的浪叫，不堪入耳地回荡着。Steve一手抬起Tony的一条腿，另一只手一把掀开那件汗湿的背心，把下摆卷起塞进Tony嘴里，弯下腰对准那对被玩得充血挺立的乳头中更接近心脏的那颗咬了下去。失去衣物的隔离，赤裸的痛觉混杂愉悦一下把Tony砸得几近耳鸣，他条件反射地咬住布料的同时后穴也咬紧了撞得过深的肉棒。仿佛嫌这还不够，Steve握住Tony的阴茎，并不撸动，而是把拇指覆盖上顶端的尿道口，就着前液的润滑，用指腹忽强忽弱地摩擦起来。  
这一切像在补偿刚才那些不近人情的戛然而止，却远远超出Tony所能承受的：多点扩散的酥麻使他渐渐感觉不到下身，感觉不到自己，唯有灭顶的快感升腾而起，海啸一般朝他扑来。  
在不知哪一记冲击后，Tony终于射了。积压已久的精液冲出铃口，一股接一股地打湿他的腹部和耻毛，腰背随着每一次吐精颤抖着反弓起来再摔回地上，而他除了小声哽咽什么也做不到。掌握他阴茎的手掌和胀满他后穴的肉棒一齐退去，取而代之的是两根手指从他小腹沾取一点刚喷出的液体，探入肠道中按摩前列腺所在的那点，轻柔而残酷地延长这场姗姗来迟的高潮。  
这就说得过去了。  
Steve确实在按他所说——却非如他所愿地——惩罚他。

Tony自认不是那种愿赌不服输的无赖，但也仅限于对手按常理出牌的前提下。  
作为惩罚而言，比起愉悦，Steve理应施加的是更多痛苦，多到足以打下自己逆来顺受的开关；而不是像现在这样，如同水刑般把他按进温情的泥沼，提起，又按进。不过这就是他的思虑不周了：囚徒如果有选择刑罚的权利，未免太过荒谬。  
比起这些还算能厘清的，他真搞不懂Steve在这个自己精心策划的舒压游戏里为什么看起来越来越，生气。不是指呵斥胡闹的那种。尽管Steve的动作并没有过于粗暴，但眉间却渐渐绷不住面对Tony特有的，随时随地会出现在日常争执间的愁苦。  
这可不妙。如果事后还是免不了一顿说教，挨这顿操又意义何在？  
短暂的失神只允许Tony思绪游离到这里，再度戳刺进来的粗大阴茎把他从云端狠狠推回快感的深渊。Steve将Tony的另一条腿也折向胸口，然后俯身把身下人整个笼罩进自己的阴影里。他提胯将阴茎稍微拔出，又自上而下重重压回肉穴，确认整根没入后小幅打着圈摆动腰部，一下一下地碾向最为脆弱的那一点。从内而外的压迫让Tony难受极了，可不敌从下身源源不断地荡开的热潮，被集中攻击的腺体还是让他很快又射了出来。短时间内的再次高潮使他射得脑海空白眼前发黑，肠道抽搐着，吮吸那根硬度似乎从未消褪的肉棒到几乎啧啧有声。这太过了。Tony的脸跟后穴一样烧得厉害，他用拳头捣向嘴巴，却堵不住无意义的单音节接连溢出。  
对于手腕是什么时候被松开，或者仅有的衣物是怎样被剥去的，Tony已经无暇深究。天杀的超级士兵字典里没有不应期，于是也缺乏相应的体贴：他对那些口齿不清的“不”和“停下”充耳不闻，改用一种更加缓慢而沉重的力道，两浅一深地冲击肠道的最深处。多次痉挛的肉穴变得过于敏感，轻易被撞出一波接一波不间断的小高潮。  
Tony在连续射精中抖得根本停不下来。唾液从再也发不出声音的嘴边流出，阴茎吐出的体液随着次数变得量少而稀薄，再加上从Steve身上滴下的汗水，周身泥泞得不成样子。他很确定自己昏过去了好几次，又让落在颈侧的啃咬强行拉回，意识被来来去去搅得一团糟，以至于花费比平时多出太多的时间才听清Steve的耳语。  
“把舌头伸出来。”  
而他居然还有力气把嘴唇第二次抿紧。Steve的指甲警告性地停在被自己撑到极限的穴口边缘，只消轻轻一刮就惊得Tony浑身一激灵，不得不张口屈从于这卑劣的威胁。  
Steve用拇指和食指夹住一点舌尖，为自己还留着牙印的鼻子回敬地掐了一下；虽然远不至于见血，却也足以让它在接下来相当一段日子里品尝甜蜜时注定伴随疼痛。可悲的是，Tony的大脑再次把痛觉曲解，在复数叠加的余韵里给阴茎带去多余的冲动。昏昏沉沉中他感觉到还在刺痛的舌头被含住，轻轻翻弄着引导到另一个炽热的口腔；又或是另一根舌头入侵了自己的唇间，顺着齿面缓慢扫过牙龈。无力的双手被覆住手背盖上了自己的耳朵，好让他加倍听清上颚是如何被反复碾过，唾液又是如何被翻搅的。Tony仅存的一丝理智被全数分配去对抗感官放大带来的羞耻，使他意识不到自己在喘息的间隙不小心呢喃了些什么，让腿间的进攻失去节奏，变得又乱又急。  
说不清是为了阻止还是加剧失控，Steve直起身子把Tony的大腿打开到极限，短促而凶狠地操干起来。节制地掐在腿根的手指让他看起来仿佛没有被这场性爱消耗到一分一毫，可呼吸不稳暴露出即使是他也已经无法坚持太久。在几下匆忙的抽插后，Steve涨红了脸，喘着粗气在Tony里面高潮了。  
Tony早已被干得全身虚脱，只剩后穴还在不停收缩，过分细致地为他描绘体内那根阴茎表面突突跳动的血管，以及内壁被接连灌入精液的饱胀。像是留恋肠道特有的高温，Steve在射完后仍然逗留了很久；待他总算把阴茎拔去，困在肉穴里的白浊失去阻拦，从合不上的红肿穴口汩汩涌出。顺着臀缝在身下逐渐聚起的黏稠水洼让Tony迷迷糊糊反应过来：Steve在自己体内绝对射了不止一次，只不过之前都被短暂到几乎可以忽略不计的停顿所掩盖；而这块软胶地板，自然是没法要了。  
一对壮实的手臂环住Tony的腰，把他拉进一个跟自己同样湿热的怀抱。  
他努力撑起耷拉的眼皮企图弄清这人还想怎样，却被覆盖其上的双唇打断；然后是眉心，然后是喉结，锁骨和肩窝也没能幸免，最后变成嘴角边上的小口舔咬。  
既小心又绵长，腻歪得就像顺序倒错的前戏，推搡着迫使Tony触碰那个被持续回避的事实： 他们已经很久没有做爱了，而没有亲吻的时间则更久。  
在跌入黑暗前的最后瞬间，他感到一点泪水盈出眼眶——生理性的。没别的解释。

 

比晨曦更早把Tony从无梦睡眠中唤回的是手腕传来的温软刺痛。手腕，喔，倒是提醒了他前一晚作了什么孽，快要把自己砸成一堆拼都拼不回的破铜烂铁。又花了几秒钟，Tony分辨出那一小团在刺痛上逗留的柔软触感是怎么回事。  
“这就是我不养大型犬或者吸血鬼的原因。”他还是累得睁不开眼，只能放任某人摆弄自己的胳膊，勉强驱动嘶哑的嗓子喃喃不满。  
Steve停下舔舐伤口，“只是好奇没准血清能帮着恢复。”  
“哈！”  
“还有，在去见Fury前我就剩一小时把你拽起来了。”  
Tony好不容易抬起一点点角度的后脑勺再度摔回羽绒枕。  
好吧，算算他俩以目前状态能达到的利索度，再赖个半小时床也未尝不可。近墨者黑，堂堂美国队长引以为豪的自律自制怕是也难免要被身边这位要命的聪明脑袋腐蚀殆尽。Steve放过Tony的手腕，转而漫不经心地揉捏那些掌心里的薄茧。  
确认Tony的呼吸落到回笼觉的频率后，他轻声抛出在喉间盘踞已久的那团犹豫。  
“我是不是正在变成你对自己做的那些可怕事情的一环？”  
聪明脑袋听着。  
不是的。他在心里说。但话到嘴边又变成了：  
“如果每犯一次错就能被你这么火辣地操上一顿，谁都乐意当一辈子的混蛋。”


End file.
